1) Field of The Invention
this invention is directed to a fishing rod motion indicator. In one aspect, this invention relates to an indicator which can be placed on a fishing rod and emits an audible sound and light when a fish takes the bait and/or line. In a further aspect the invention is directed to a portable device which can easily be affixed to and detached from a fishing rod.
2) Background Art
A variety of devices are disclosed in the prior art for use in conjunction with fishing rods, bobbers and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,205, which issued Apr. 6, 1993 to M. S. Klammer, discloses and claims a fishing bobber which is illuminated for night fishing and changes color when a fish strikes the bait. There are also devices which can be attached to a fishing rod to indicate when the fishing line moves as would be the case when a fish strikes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,061, which issued on Apr. 27, 1993 to D. L. Echols Jr., discloses and claims a movement indicator for a flexible fishing rod. Light from a light emitting diode is transmitted by means of a length of optical fiber to a reflector cap at the end of the rod. when a fish bites, the end of the rod moves about and signals that a strike has occurred. However, there is no audible sound and if the fisherman is not watching his rod, he would be unaware of a strike.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod motion indicator with both audible and visual features. Another object is to provide a motion indicator which is portable and can easily be attached and detached from the rod. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device which has two degrees of sensitivity in detecting movement in fishing line on a fishing rod. Another object of this invention is to provide a motion indicator which has few moving parts and is easily switched on and off. These and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the teachings herein set forth.